Only once
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: El amor te enceguece tanto, que llega a doler: algunas veces de manera emocional; otras, mental. Pero debes estar realmente enamorado para que te duela desde el interior de tus entrañas, hasta hacerse notorio fuera de ellas. IV— Eso le había dicho. Eso le había maldito dicho.
1. Sweet agony

**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Daze no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **En un futuro será rating "M", porque se dará lugar a temas muy fuertes.

**Summary: **Entonces, ése día, Kido Tsubomi aprendió que no podría conseguir lo que jamás le perteneció, por más que lo intentara._"Sólo por un segundo, me encantaría estar tan presente en tu corazón como lo está Ayano."_ El amor te enceguece tanto, que llega a doler: algunas veces de manera emocional; otras, mental. Pero debes estar realmente enamorado para que te duela desde el interior de tus entrañas, hasta hacerse notorio fuera de ellas".

* * *

**Only once**

_Sweet agony_

* * *

Lloró, lloró todo lo que pudo, hasta quedar tan deshidratada que las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

El cuchillo ensangrentado que sostenía en su mano derecho cayó al suelo; ya no poseía la capacidad física para sostenerlo. Su vida se extinguía.

Su cabello verde despeinado: cubierto con aquél líquido viscoso carmesí, notoriamente sucio con tierra, diminutas piedrecillas, pasto y hojas. Sus ojos azabaches que hace tan poco tiempo eran llenados por la felicidad ahora se encontraban apagados, con sus pupilas dilatadas; las escleróticas rojizas e hinchadas. Semidesnuda, sólo con un pequeño sostén y unas bragas abrigándola del frío del invierno. Su cuerpo notoriamente deteriorado, cubierto con moretones y cortadas que ella misma se había dado el tiempo de hacer.

Dolían, mucho, pero no tanto como su corazón, deshecho desde el fondo.

Dirigió sus ojos hasta sus muñecas, de las cuales de pronto la sangre dejó de fluir. Escuchó gritos, chillidos, sollozos. Pero ella no veía de quién o quiénes se trataba. Su ceguera se lo impedía y, desde hace un tiempo, dejó de reconocer las voces de todo aquél que alguna vez conoció.

Excepto de él, quién no se encontraba allí, rogando porque se aferrase al diminuto pedazo de vida que le quedaba.

Todos estaban allí, menos quién le importaba. Todos estaban allí, menos _Kano Shuuya._

_._

"—_Me pregunto, ¿Alguna vez te has preocupado verdaderamente de mí? _

—_Claro; cuando no estoy ocupado."_

* * *

_«La muerte sólo tiene importancia en la medida en que nos hace reflexionar sobre el valor de la vida. »_

—André Malraux.

* * *

_._

_**Notas de la autora:** _Well, no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo pedir disculpas por no actualizar mis otras historias. Es culpa mía por no querer sentarme ni diez minutos para plasmar mis ideas. orz

En fin; espero que les haya gustado esta corta introducción a mi nuevo fic. _  
_

_—R**.** _


	2. Psychosis syndrome

**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Daze no me pertenece.

**Summary** [del capítulo]: "Los niños, la gente, la sociedad; todos eran crueles. Pero tú no."

La música recomendada para escuchar durante la lectura del capítulo es _**Psychotic Len's Love Song**_ o _**YandeLenka**_; como ustedes prefieran llamarle.

Aclaración: narrado desde el punto de vista de _**Kido**_.

* * *

**Only once**

_Psychosis syndrome_

* * *

Sigo sin poder recordar cuándo perdí mi visión. Si me preguntaran por la fecha exacta, no tendría la capacidad para responder. Aunque, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que he perdido, yo diría cinco años. Ciertamente cercano a la época en que yo sólo contaba con diecisiete primaveras y una muy mala actitud.

Vagos y borrosos pensamientos llegan hasta mi cerebro al tener plasmado en mi mente aquél período. Tal vez sea por lo repulsivo que me parece a mí hoy en día algo tan efímero como la felicidad. Un sentimiento _curioso. _Un sentimiento que se va tan rápido como viene.

La capacidad de _regresar_ a mis horribles y vomitivos recuerdos felices me ha sido arrancada de raíz, y lo agradezco. Porque no hay nada más patético que creer que esos tiempos volverán cuando sabes que no es así.

Cuando te das cuenta de que ya no eres la misma persona dispuesta a dejarte llevar por lo que el destino desea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Cuando has experimentado el dolor máximo que se te puede ser concedido. Cuando ya no deseas _ver _cómo la gente que adoras sufre sin que puedas hacer nada.

Un sentimiento _curioso_.

_¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar las agonizantes penas de quién amó para no ser amada? _

_Pues adelante. Te presento la historia de "Aborrecer a la mirada"._

**oOo**

_**Nombre: **__Kano Shuuya.  
__**Edad:**__ 16 años.  
__**Ocupación:**__ estorbar.  
__**Creencias:**__ en su carpeta de pornografía.  
__**Extras:**__ es un idiota.  
_

**oOo**

Desesperación. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera cuando estuve a punto de morir. El sentimiento angustiante que se incrusta en tu garganta y fluye libremente, arrasando _tus _necesidades para intercambiarlas por las de _quien _te sientes desesperado.

Si pudiera dar algo, cualquier cosa, para que ese sentimiento se fuera cada vez que Kano daba alguna de sus caminatas nocturnas, juro por la deidad de cualquier religión que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Ese imbécil cree que puede ir de aquí para allá como si fuera la situación menos irreverente que existiese.

Error.

Estoy aquí, frente a la puerta, esperando, tratando _parecer _una persona paciente. Creyéndome yo misma ese absurdo cuento, ¿Para quién? Pues para ti, desgraciado. Aunque sé perfectamente que eso te parecería gracioso y te reirías como siempre lo haces; exclusivamente para hacerme enojar. Kano Shuuya es un idiota de los que hay pocos; de los que te enamoras con sólo verlos.

Véase, típico mujeriego y conquistador de novelas clásicas, el estereotipo de hombre ganador. Aquél que con una sonrisa puede hacer que todas caigan a sus pies y que les puede hacer creer que no son la "cualquiera", la de "hoy", la del "otro día" —¿Te cuento un secreto, zorrita? ¡Sí lo eres! Tanto como yo lo soy—.

Esa es la forma más adecuada para describir a _Kano Shuuya_.

Aunque, la _verdad_, nunca vas a poder saber quién es él, a quién quiere, si le importas o no.

Dato curioso: es un gran mentiroso. Sin embargo, las mentiras son las que cautivan al corazón.

La puerta se abre, lentamente, pero a pesar de saber que ésta chocará conmigo no me muevo. Miro de manera sutil el reloj electrónico sobre la mesita de centro color caoba; una y treinta de la madrugada marcaba exactamente.

Mi mirada llena de furia se enfocó en la silueta ese idiota. Estaba casi absolutamente preparada para darle un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, pero noté la seriedad en su mirada; no fui capaz de descifrar si era otra más de sus mentiras.

—¿A ti qué te pasa, imbécil? —quería demostrarle de manera _clara_ que necesitaba explicaciones.

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada. —intentó sonreír, pero claramente no lo logró.

—¿En serio quieres que me trague todo ese cuento?

—Es lo que tú _deseas_, ¿No es así?

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Él se acercó hasta mí, hasta mis labios. Los sopló con suavidad y yo, al sentir esa electrizante corriente de aire suspiré.

No de placer, no de forma provocativa para él. Suspiré porque estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Cómo alguien que no era Seto podía ver a través de las _mentiras_? Porque no; Kano no era el único monstruo mentiroso que existía.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo que tú más deseas es poder creerme, Kido.

Sigo sin entender cómo puede decir algo tan cierto con esa naturalidad.

—No sé a qué te refieres, estúpido —tratar de ocultarlo de forma patética. _Ocultar_ es mi especialidad, pero no me gusta ocultarme frente a las personas que amo—, mejor explícame de una buena vez por qué llegas a estas horas de la madrugada.

No entiendo con qué fin trato de cambiar el tema. Kano Shuuya es Kano Shuuya. Y Kano Shuuya se sale con la suya de una forma u otra: es su naturaleza tener la razón, aunque no la tenga.

¿Contradictorio, no es así? Adivina qué, ese es el comportamiento innato de un _mentiroso_. Yo lo sé perfectamente.

—Oh; sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Tú deseas creerme desde el interior de tus entrañas porque, si algún día llego a decirte las palabras "_te quiero", "te amo" _o un patético _"me importas"_, probablemente sea otra más de mis mentiras.

Se acercó hasta mi oído, susurrando con sensualidad.

—Te contaré un secreto. Tendrías razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—_Llora, gime, chilla todo lo que quieras; abstente a las consecuencias de la 'verdad'."_

* * *

_._

_Notas de la autora: _Bellezas, ni yo me explico cómo fue que logré terminar este capítulo tan pronto. [Porque es corto, perra] Bueno, seh. Y también porque estaba aburrida y no tenía nada mejor que hacer en clase de filosofía.

Espero que lloren, ese es mi objetivo principal. [No estudié inglés por terminar esto, me deben una]

En fin, ¡besos y gracias por todos sus preciosos reviews!

—_R_**.**


	3. Oh, liar

**Música del capítulo**— Liar – ONE OK ROCK.

**Nota**— Ay, dios, sé que los constantes cambios de narrador terminarán por agobiarlos, pero es verdaderamente necesario que el relato esté ambientado desde varios puntos de vista.

* * *

**Only once**

_Oh, liar_

* * *

Kido Tsubomi desde siempre había creído que todos llegaban al mundo por alguna razón. Ella no distinguía en cuán corta hubiera sido tu estadía en este pequeño y cruel universo, o en lo insignificante que tu existencia hubiera significado para alguien más; la _vida_ —antes— para ella tenía una sola razón: lograr alcanzar tus ideales, _tus sueños_.

Doce años. Una apariencia sutilmente atractiva. Un alma inundada por el _«algún día»_. Un corazón agrietado por las mentiras.

—Tsubomi, no has tocado tus verduras. ¿Te sucede algo? —ahogó un gemido al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su madre llamarla. Sintió como las inquisitivas miradas del resto de su familia se acomodaban en su cabeza gacha, delatándola abiertamente.

Una risita traviesa llegó hasta los oídos de todos.

—Shuuya, no seas insolente. —la típica reprimenda de su hermana mayor.

—Si quieres contarnos algo, lo que sea, no dudes en hacerlo, hija. —esta vez, su padre era quién tomaba el protagonismo. Sentado a su lado, acarició con delicadeza sus suaves cabellos, continuando con su comida.

Ella suspiró, mirando a su madre. Ésta le sonrió, repitiendo la acción hecha por el hombre.

—Cualquier cosa. —le dio un amoroso beso en la sien, mirándola con una brillante sonrisa.

—Cualquier cosa. —repitió.

Soltó un corto suspiro, comenzando a comer sus verduras. Hacía tiempo que no comía carne, le apestaba el olor a ser vivo muerto en un plato para su deleite personal: aborrecía el perecer para saciar las necesidades de alguien más. Y es que, si no fuera porque _debía _comer algo, tampoco se alimentaría con vegetales ni frutas.

—¿Cómo les ha ido hoy en la escuela? —Ayano intentaba romper la tensión.

—Tsubomi ha vuelto a sacar un diez en su examen de lengua. —gruñó hacia Kousuke, regalándole una mirada asesina: lo que faltaba, otra charla acerca de lo inteligente que era.

—¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones! —la heroína de bufanda roja la abrazó de manera estrepitosa, volteando accidentalmente su vaso con agua mineral sobre su ropa.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. La peliverde sentía como poco a poco el frío liquido atravesaba con facilidad la delgada tela de su uniforme, mojando su abdomen y llegando incluso hasta sus medias; sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

Quería gritarle a la imbécil de su hermana que tuviera más cuidado, que era una estúpida, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un jadeo lleno de impotencia antes de que se levantara violentamente de la mesa para salir corriendo hasta su habitación.

No quería escuchar el concierto de carcajadas que Shuuya crearía, el cual rápidamente contagiaría al resto de su familia.

No quería escuchar como su madre trataba de calmar su llanto a la vez que ella misma trataba de autoregular su risa.

No quería escuchar las falsas disculpas de su hermano menor después de que todo hubiese acabado.

—¡Es tan tonta!

—¡Silencio, Shuuya!

Chilló descaradamente al escuchar aquello. Si no fuera porque era la peor de las cobardes volvería hasta allá y le daría una paliza al desgraciado de Kano Shuuya.

**oOo**

Miró al cielo nocturno, tratando de contar las estrellas que danzaban frente a ella.

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro.._.

Eran tantas que no sabía si existía un número para poder nombrarlas a todas. A veces, Kido Tsubomi se sentía como una estrella. Aquella, solitaria, que nadie cuenta, la cuál brilla intensamente y tiene las esperanzas de, algún día, volverse una estrella fugaz.

_Cinco, seis, siete, ocho..._

La estrella que probablemente, vista a años luz, ya desapareció y no queda evidencia de ella. Que algún día podrá resurgir y volver a brillar majestuosamente; quizás, ganarse su propio número.

_"—¿Ves esa estrella, mami?_

_—Sí._

_—Esa es la estrella diez millones novecientos cincuenta y dos mil seiscientos ochenta y dos. ¿Cierto que es hermosa?_

_—Sí, hija, sí."_

_Nueve, diez, once, doce..._

Ah, si tan sólo pudiera ser como una estrella. Si pudiera aparentar brillar eternamente cuando a años luz podría no ser así. Si no importara que desapareciera, ya que alguna otra idéntica podría reemplazarla.

Esperen...

¿Acaso eso no era así ya?

Si ni a su padre ni a su madre les importó acabar con su vida y con la de su hermana, a su actual familia no le importaría en lo más mínimo reemplazarla por un ser superior.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación completamente, sentándose en el marco de ésta. La brisa chocaba contra su rostro, helándolo mucho más de lo que normalmente estaba. Pensaba en que todas las estrellas merecían un número y que todas las personas merecían una razón por la cuál vivir.

¿Cuál sería la suya?

Presentía que jamás podría encontrarla, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Pero bueno, no valía la pena pensar de forma tan negativa. Tenía a la muerte frente a sus ojos y ni se inmutaba. Supuso que no le tendría miedo a ser una persona inútil, porque desde pequeña ya la habían atado a esa inseguridad.

"No seas cobarde, Tsubomi."

Si tan sólo fuese más sencillo.

_Trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis..._

—¿Tsubomi? —era una voz delicada, con tono burlón pero sincero. No, definitivamente no era la voz de Shuuya—, ¿puedo entrar?

_No, claro que no. Fuera de aquí. _

—Claro.

La puerta rechinó sonoramente en cuanto fue abierta. La figura que acababa de entrar ni se inmutó al ver a la chica de cabellos verdes en aquella posición tan peligrosamente comprometedora. Como si esperara con tranquilidad al momento en que ella decidiera lanzarse para encarar a sólo un final; el término inminente de su vida.

_Ella_ se sentó a los pies de su cama, mirándola mientras ésta la ignoraba. Su bufanda se mecía al son del viento que se colaba, helándole hasta las entrañas. Esperaba pacientemente a que la más joven produjera un sonido cualquiera que hiciese notar su presencia en la habitación, el cual jamás llegó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto —mintió—, de hecho, no tienes por qué estar aquí. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí, hermana.

Su mirada para nada convencida se deslizó serenamente hasta la sonrisa fingida de la peliverde, con gentileza acarició suavemente su nuca.

_Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte..._

—¿Sabes? Las personas se preocupan de otras porque las quieren. Para mí, tú felicidad es lo más importante, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces.

—Lo dices como si las _"personas"_ tuvieran la capacidad de querer incondicionalmente.

"—_Mami, ya me cansé de contar._

—_¿Y no te duele tener que dejar a una infinidad de estrellas sin número?_

—_Depende. Si a mí no me importan ellas, ¿a alguien más sí?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—_La naturaleza de la raza humana es extraña. La gente dice que una madre o padre puede amar incondicionalmente a sus hijos. Pero... ¿Algo como eso de verdad existe?_

—_Pues puedo ver que en tu caso no, Tsubomi. El amor que tu familia te tenía era tan superficial como las cicatrices de tu cuerpo."_


	4. CHOOSE ME

**Música del capítulo— **Choose me — Hyadain.

**Nota**— ****Sí, sé que no tengo perdón de dios, pero buaaaano. He estado ocupada con mis estudios y en entablar amistadas con personas medianamente normales, por lo que mi tiempo era bastante limitado hasta ahora, que he salido por fin de vacaciones. Todos mis fics en hiatus vuelven a estar en la categoría de "en proceso" y eso. Disfruten este capítulo con mucho amorsh y spoilers de capítulos futuros.

Hay contradicciones, ojo, es importante que las tengan muy presentes en capítulos futuros.

* * *

Y, en el preciso momento en que él dijo «Sí, acepto», su corazón, partido en mil pedazos hace años, cortó eternamente el hilo rojo que permanecía, egoísta, unido a quién vestido de blanco frente al altar, acababa de desposar a su mejor amiga.

Aplaudió, con todo el coraje que su cuerpo soportaba, con sus sentimientos rotos pesándole sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azabaches plagados por las lágrimas, adornando su bello rostro con una brillante sonrisa que hacía años había aprendido a usar de tal manera.

Tenía que estar feliz, obvio, debía estar feliz; estábamos hablando de su mejor amiga, a quién había apoyado desde el primer «sí» al iniciar tan _armoniosa_ relación. La envidia no era un sentimiento agrio que la caracterizara, _para nada_, mas ella deseaba estar en la posición de aquella hermosa mujer, deseaba el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular, conectado a su corazón. Se lo merecía, por supuesto. Fue más que una ayuda para el susodicho, estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas **—**sobre todo en las malas**—**, consolándolo día y noche, besos y abrazos, regalándole de vez en cuando crueles palabras para saciar sus inseguridades inútilmente.

—No te pido que la olvides, ni a ella ni a todas las que pasan por tu cama día a día, Shuuya, sólo que me mires a mí, quién te ha amado con devoción desde el primer momento.

—A ti deberían de llamarte «Tsubomi la Arrastrada», ¿no crees?

Ignorada. No le importaba, era común, el tiempo logra hacer que aprendas a superar ciertas penas. Y no. Ya no le apenaba ser la arrastrada, ni la asquerosa que deseaba con todo el fervor de su cuerpo a su hermano, ni tampoco la que habían invitado a la boda por obligación. Tenía _otros _asuntos mucho más importantes de qué preocuparse antes que ello.

—Hoy día, nueve de agosto, frente a los ojos de Dios, Kano Shuuya y Momo Kisaragi son declarados marido y mujer.

Bah, qué discurso más aburrido. No entendía como ella podía estar casándose con quién tiene a lo menos una amante para cada día de la semana.

Ah…Espera.

¿No era Kido Tsubomi la Reina de las ciegas de amor?

Ojalá tuviera por lo menos el privilegio de un par de ojos funcionales a cambio de tan apetitoso título.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Eso era lo que ella habría pensado, pero no en ésta ocasión. Si algo bueno poseía su ceguera era no tener que ver a ese par protagonizando un beso tan fogoso que dejaría caliente hasta la mismísima Mary.

Las palabras que siempre Kano le dedicaba a la rubia eran las siguientes: «Te besaré día y noche como si fuera el último de nuestras vidas.»

—Oh, dios, ojalá lo fuera.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, se preguntaba a cuántas chicas _no _les habría dicho semejante mentira.

—¡Felicitaciones a los novios!

Y el cuarto, blanco con diminutos detalles burdeos, se llenó de aplausos, risas y repugnantes sonidos de besos.

La verdad, ni siquiera sabía qué seguía haciendo en ese lugar.

«Lo perdiste, y ni siquiera tienes el mínimo privilegio de ser una de sus amantes. Lo siento, supéralo.»

Sería un millón de veces más sencillo si no cargaras con el fruto del pecado y la necesidad en tu vientre.

—Felicidades, espero que sean muy felices —pronunció, sonriendo—, espero que me puedan disculpar, pero tengo que irme.

—¡Eh! Pero si ahora será la fiesta, ¿segura que no quieres quedarte y emborracharte un poco? —la juguetona voz del rubio le produjo la peor de las rabias.

_No de nuevo, estúpido_. Quiso decir, pero era demasiado cobarde y estaba demasiado domada por ese hombre para decirle aquello.

—No, no gracias. Perdón hermano, Momo.

Se arregló su cabello tomó su bastón, y con la miseria de dignidad que le quedaba, se retiro sin decir una palabra más, ni siquiera un susurro de súplica por el amor no correspondido, que a su vez, había sido planeado por el destino.

—¡Nos vemos, Tsubomi!

No, no había nadie más bajo y cínico que él.

Excepto ella.

ஐ

_«Estás cordialmente invitada al Baby Shower de Kano Momo, te espero en...»_

Ah, sí, la perra había quedado embarazada un cinco meses antes de casarse con Shuuya. Y, por lo mismo, ella nunca perdió la esperanza en que aquél horrendo matrimonio hubiera sido nada más que una obligación por parte de la madre Kisaragi para que su dulce e inocente hija no tuviera que cargar sola con una criatura que no tenía la culpa del padre que le tocó tener.

En esos momentos deseaba tener madre y que, a su vez, ella hubiera hecho eso primero.

Más patética todavía, Kido Tsubomi contaba con tres meses de embarazo y no podía siquiera ver como su estómago aumentaba su tamaño gracias al fruto que crecía dentro de él. Momo Kisaragi...Kano. Ella, poseía una mina de oro que se empeñaba en arrebatarle, a ella y a las putas de esquina de todos los viernes, pero sabía que jamás iba a poder lograrlo; con o sin engendro.

Demasiado para que su frágil cuerpo falto de alimento pudiera soportarlo.

Desde aquél nueve de agosto, en que su hilo rojo del destino fue completamente destruido, ella sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo iba decayendo hacia la locura.

No le importaba.

No puedes romper una leyenda sin tener algún tipo de consecuencia.

¿Verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"—Te juro que estaré contigo siempre, y que siempre te amaré. _

_—Jurar es una palabra fuerte._

_—En una relación amorosa "jurar" no tiene ningún significado, ingenua. "_


	5. Once upon a time

**Música del capítulo—** Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto por Porta.

**Nota—** Oh dios, lo veo y no lo creo. Última actualización: 12 de Diciembre del 2014. ¡A todas las personitas que estaban esperando que actualizara de una vez, mis más sinceras disculpas, en serio! Esta vez no tengo excusa alguna. Simplemente no me sentía ni con las ganas ni con el deber de escribir; fue una decisión egoísta, lo sé, pero necesitaba un tiempo sin tanta presión, y FanFiction junto con la escuela convierten a mi cabeza en un revoltijo mental impresionante.

Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible y, como notarán, desde ahora en adelante los capítulos serán mucho más largos. Todo este "descanso" me sirvió muchísimo para poder dar rienda suelta a toda mi imaginación.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome. Estamos a punto de alcanzar las ocho mil visualizaciones en **_Oh my, dirty_** y las mil quinientas en _**Only once**_. Millones de gracias, sin todos sus comentarios, sus follows, favorites y views silenciosas, estoy segura de que me habría rendido hace mucho. ¡**Los quiero muchísimo!**

Sin nada más que decirles e, insistiendo en agradecerles de corazón, ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Only once**

_IV_— _Once upon a time..._

* * *

Crecía. Cada día se hacía más grande. No podía verlo, pero cada vez que, temerosa, posaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre, lo notaba. Desconocía cuántos meses llevaba gestando en su interior, o si quiera si se trataba de una niña o un varón; cualquiera de las dos preguntas no merecían respuesta.

Kido Tsubomi ahora sólo era una portadora. Nada más. Su cuerpo albergaba un ser que ella despreciaba, que no quería tener, pero aún así, debía.

¿Quién era ella para negarle la vida a esa criatura?

Lo daría en adopción en cuanto naciera y no lo volvería a ver en su vida. El ignorante padre jamás conocería de su existencia. Tendría una vida estable, con una linda y cariñosa familia, crecería y se volvería una persona de bien, ejemplar. Todo lo que ella no pudo ser y que anhelaba.

Oh, ¡vamos! Estaba ciega, qué más podía hacer. Ni siquiera podía limpiar su propia casa. Apenas y había aprendido a prepararse la comida ella sola. No podía caber en su cabeza el estúpido sueño de ser _alguien _en un futuro cercano. Una tonta e inútil discapacitada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada sobre su pandilla. En primer lugar, porque no conocía la percepción del tiempo. Hace sólo un par de meses su mejor amiga se había casado. Más o menos, su bebé ya debía de estar por nacer. ¡Ya se lo imaginaba! Con cabello rubio y rizado, unos bellos ojos claros, la inocencia en cada joven rasgo que poseyera. ¡Sería una comedia fenomenal cuando Shuuya descubriera que no era suyo! O, peor aún, cuando su esposa descubriera que éste aún no se despedía de sus amantes, incluyéndola a ella.

Tan sólo un par de horas atrás, lo había tenido en su cama. Vino por lo suyo, le regaló tres palabras vacías y se marchó.

—Tu cuerpo es una exquisitez. Deberías considerar mi oferta. Ya sabes, no querrás ser una más del montón.

La oferta era trabajar en su casa como asistenta doméstica, pero sabía que no era esa precisamente la intención.

—Has estado engordando un poco, ¿huh? Kido la arrastrada, deberías hacer más ejercicio; si engordas no complacerás a tu hombre. —la nalgueó.

Le asqueaba. Dios. Odiaba a ese hombre que estaba sobre ella, haciéndola suya, cuando sabía que no era de nadie. Quería abofetearlo, sacarlo de su departamento a patadas, o golpearle la ingle con su bastón. Pero no podía.

Esa basura humana, el maldito mentiroso, era el amor de su vida. Lo deseaba, lo amaba más que a nada en ese hórrido planeta que sólo sabía de males. Él estaba allí, con ella, no con su esposa, con ella.

Le apenaba hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, pero no olvidaba todo el daño que esa malnacida perra le había hecho desde el instituto en adelante. El corazón roto y traicionado, las promesas descoloridas con el pasar de los años, el sentimiento muerto que alojaba en su cerebro, el daño que a sus ojos le había provocado tanta tristeza. Todo era la culpa de esas dos personas que se habían jurado amor eterno, pero que no conocían nada uno del otro.

A Kano no le importaba. Momo estaba más ocupada presumiendo el bebé que no era de su marido, si no de su hermano.

Asco.

—¿Por qué me elegiste precisamente a mí, después de todo esto? —era una duda que la carcomía día y noche. No podía dormir en ocaciones, preguntándose qué tenía que no poseían las demás. Sabía que no era la única, pero era la primera.

—Te mereces aunque sea un premio después de todos estos años de arrastre, ¿no crees?

**oOo**

Terminaba julio y el calor veraniego ya inundaba toda la ciudad. Eran las siete por la mañana. Hora de ir a clases.

El suave golpe en su puerta la despertó.

—Tsubomi, levántate —sonaba como una orden, pero la voz triste de su padre ya no expresaba autoridad. Extrañaba cuando entraba a su cuarto y la despertaba con un beso y le revolvía el cabello, lleno de orgullo de su hijita.

Ahh, también extrañaba a mamá.

—En camino.

Era viernes. Último día. Tendría el fin de semana para levantarse tarde y hacer lo que se le diera la regalada gana. No deseaba entristecer más a su padre, como se esforzaban últimamente en hacer sus _hermanos_; muy dentro, sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Entró a su baño. Blanco y rosado, con una bañera que ya le quedaba pequeña. Un retrete y lavabo demasiado bajos para su altura, pinturas de índole infantil. Lo único que le quedaba de su hermana mayor, a la cual habían perdido hace un mes. Ella lo había diseñado especialmente para la única niña que sus padres habían adoptado. Le había contado tantas veces la historia de cómo creyó que era una niña obsesionada con las princesas y los ponis y, que según su básica y sexista idea, había creado su habitación completa, que hace mucho ya no era divertida.

Bueno…_ahora ese no sería un problema_.

—Tsubomi, apresúrate —¡ahh! Esa dulce voz que tanto adoraba. Abrió la puerta en el instante en que inundó sus oídos—, ehh…estás linda.

Pestañeó con coquetería, reluciendo el maquillaje que había decidido ponerse aquél día. Su cabello perfectamente liso y peinado en una coleta de bailarina, le daba un aspecto mucho mayor. Ese día había optado por la sombra de ojos violeta pálido, no tan cargada, y su mejor amigo, el delineador negro, con el que siempre se hacía la raya. Resaltaba sus ojos perfectamente. Sus mejillas tenían un poco de rubor y sus labios, resecos y partidos, una fina capa de brillo.

Nunca le gustó maquillarse, sinceramente. Pero desde que Ayano había experimentado con ella y, su hermano le había dicho el primer cumplido de su vida, se convirtió en una filosofía diaria.

—Gracias. Esta vez no usé pintalabios, cómo me habías dicho —le sonrió con todos sus dientes reluciendo. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios que él se encargó en alargar. Con una mano acariciaba su cabello, otra reposaba en su trasero y lo apretaba ligeramente.

—Sí, te ves bien. Mejor.

Ese fue todo el contacto, pero para ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Le guiñó el ojo y apuntó a su mano derecha. Kano sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Su puño entreabierto dejaba ver un bello collar de plata, con un candado como medallón. Se levantó los pocos mechones que no habían alcanzado a unirse en su peinado y, entregándoselo cuidadosamente, se dispuso a esperar que él lo atara alrededor de su cuello. Era su rutina, la excusa para sentir las cálidas manos de su amado tocar su piel nívea.

—Deberías aprender a colocártelo tú misma —objetó, conectando ambos extremos. Sonrió brevemente y bajó las escaleras, esperando que le siguiera el paso—, vamos a desayunar.

—¡Claro!

Se suponía que ese no debía ser un día distinto de los demás. Estaban en clases separadas, pero ese jamás fue un impedimento para estar juntos en la escuela. Esa vez, no logró dar con su paradero durante toda la jornada y, preocupada, había preguntado a todo el mundo si sabían donde se encontraba. No obtuvo respuesta de nadie.

—Diablos, ni siquiera puedo encontrar a Momo para preguntarle si sabe algo —tomó su celular y marcó su número. Esperó. Medio minuto después, una monótona voz de mujer le indicaba que dejara un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Maravilloso.

Esta vez marcó el número de su hermano menor, Kousuke. Como había adivinado, éste respondió justo en el segundo pitido.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsubomi? —parecía sorprendido, pero no tanto para su gusto.

—¿Sabes adónde se metió Shuuya? —directo al grano.

Escuchó como tragaba saliva al otro lado de la llamada.

—¡Kousuke!

—De verdad, no creo que quieras saber dónde está.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Creo que es más lo que no me dijo, hermana.

Demonios, ¿por qué no sólo le decía?

—Estoy preocupada, por favor.

—Tsubomi, hay algo que debes saber, ven a casa.

No entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero estaba loco si creía que se iría de allí sin Shuuya.

—Dime ahora, estoy apurada. No lo encuentro por ningún lado y debo seguir buscando.

Suspiró. Había ganado.

—Te lo había prometido, ¿lo recuerdas? Esta vez no seré yo quien recoja tu corazón roto —y cortó.

_Ese maldito imbécil_.

Corrió, con todo lo que sus piernas daban, hasta llegar al apartado del patio trasero de su escuela. Maldita sea, se lo había prometido. Dijo que esa sería la última vez.

Al estar sólo unos metros cerca del _lugar _ya podía escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Palabras sucias, sonidos vulgares, carcajadas demasiado fuertes para dos personas que trataban de esconderse. La realidad es cruel, ella sólo deseaba ser feliz con quien amaba.

Con quien estaba tirado en el suelo, con su cabello rubio sudado, sus ojos cafés cargados por el deseo, mientras su mejor amiga, Kisaragi Momo, lo montaba sin vergüenza alguna.

Lo estaban haciendo.

_Estaban haciendo el amor_.

—"_Cuando lo hagamos será especial; la primera vez para ambos, ¿cierto?_" —eso le había dicho. _Eso le había maldito dicho_.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto de nuevo?! —les gritó. Pero ellos no se detenían. Sabía que ambos la habían visto, pero simplemente la ignoraban. Seguían en lo suyo, por supuesto, se estaban divirtiendo. Algo así debe ser divertido, muy íntimo y únicol.

—Cállate Tsubomi. Si no quieres unírtenos, puedes irte por donde viniste —eso dijo ella, con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Era una perra, una zorra desgraciada, una fácil de esquina, una suelta…una, _una_.

—¡Maldita puta asquerosa! —y se abalanzó sobre quien le había estado apoyando acerca de su relación todo este tiempo. Quien le daba consejos, le ayudaba a arreglarse para sus citas, había protegido cada secreto que le había contado como si se tratase de uno propio.

No entendía cómo en este mundo podía existir gente tan horriblemente cínica. Gente que sólo se aprovecha de la confianza que le das para atacarte por la espalda. Ella no sólo la había atacado cobardemente, la había destruido, el puñal insertado con una maestría en su corazón no saldría de allí jamás.

Aunque la primera vez había sido mil veces más dolorosa que esta.

Eso era lo que recordaba, mientras inconscientemente seguía golpeándola en el rostro. No paraba, quería estampar su perfecta cara contra el cemento y que se desangrara allí, que nadie la ayudase jamás y que todas las cirugías del mundo no fueran suficientes para sacarle los pedazos de suelo que tendría hasta en el cerebro.

—¡Eres una cerda, una malnacida, una zorra barata...! —ni siquiera había notado cuando la directora del establecimiento había llegado, acompañada por la seguridad de la escuela. La despegaron de su compañera y se la llevaron, una patrulla de policía estaba estacionada en la salida.

Esperó a que Shuuya la siguiera, la acompañase para resolver todo este problema y poder perdonarlo, una vez más.

Pero él se quedó allí.

Con ella.

.

.

.

«_**Sólo** la gente **superficial** necesita **años** para **deshacerse** de una **emoción**._»

—Oscar Wilde.


	6. He wasn't worth it

**Música del capítulo**— Stan por Eminem con Dido.

**Disclaimer**— Kagerou Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

**Advertencia****—** Angst, y el que esté escrito por mí también cuenta como advertencia.

**Nota****—** Este es un drabble "extra" para esta historia que tengo prácticamente en hiatus. Es, sinceramente, un desahogo muy profundo que necesitaba proyectar, y bueno, ¿qué más podría hacer que escribir un Angst KanoKido para el día final de su semana? No sería yo si no lo hiciera. Además, así aprovecho para hacer acto de presencia y avisarles que no estoy muerta.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten y estén atentos a próximos capítulos de este feo fic que ya nadie lee, orz.

* * *

**Only once **

V — _He wasn't worth it_

* * *

Fue desde un tiempo atrás (bueno, años, quizá), que comencé a notar cómo nuestro amor se desmoronaba (sí, alguna vez fue amor sincero). En la forma en que me mirabas, tus iris miel recorriendo cada lugar de mi rostro (que conocías bien) intentando encontrar a la niña de la que te habías enamorado. En tus acciones, evitándome de forma no muy sutil, tratando de alejarme lentamente de tu vida, para que, cuando el momento llegara, no fuera tan doloroso.

Pensabas en mí, a pesar de que no me amabas. Por lo menos, al principio.

Las discusiones aumentaban, cada vez por cosas más estúpidas: que si había hecho algo estúpido o si no había respondido a tus mensajes de texto. Era frustrante ver como en cada una de esas peleas intentabas sacar lo peor de mí, provocar un "terminamos" real, no como los de broma que solíamos decirnos cuando todo marchaba bien.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando, antes de que lo nuestro comenzara, en vez de decir "terminamos" decíamos "te amo", como una broma cruel a mi obvio enamoramiento hacia ti. Un "te amo" que poco a poco se tornó en realidad, y, a pesar de estar asustada de tu reacción, te dije sin rodeos el día que me diste mi primer beso. Tú respondiste con las mismas palabras.

Demonios, eras mi primer amor. Yo sabía que no era el tuyo, pero no me importaba.

Obvio, muchas chicas iban tras de ti, incluso desde antes que me pidieras ser tu novia. Chicas que eran más bellas, más alocadas que yo, que se meterían en tus pantalones cuando se los ordenases sin chistar.

Yo, yo era una niña que creía en las películas de amor, en el matrimonio y los felices por siempre.

Creía en ti, en que nos graduaríamos juntos y viviríamos los dos, amándonos cada día de nuestras vidas. Tendríamos una hija llamada Yuka y un hijo llamado Tsuya, nos amaríamos hasta envejecer.

Y no podría decir con certeza si _mentiste_ en alguna de esas cosas que con tanto entusiasmo prometiste. Quizás, la situación cambió; no se dio. Quizás, sólo esperabas pacientemente el día en que pudieras meterte bajo mi falda y quitarme lo único que no te había dado; dos años, esperando para después dejarme a mi suerte.

Muchos, mis amigos, los cuales supieron de mí sobre tu progresiva violencia, tu descenso del amor al odio camuflado, me recomendaron que te dejara. Pero, ¿podía? ¿Podría, después de todo este tiempo, ser capaz de ver el mundo como lo veía antes de que llegaras a mi vida? ¿Cómo sería, el tenerte frente a mí, pero sin poder darte un beso, un "buenos días", un "hasta luego"?, ¿acaso podría soportarlo?

No me importaba. Oh, dios mío, claro que no me importaba. Mi amor por ti era mucho más grande que el amor que me tenía a mí misma, cosa que no siempre fue así.

Me cambiaste. Al momento de conocerte en aquél orfanato, yo acababa de salir de una depresión muy profunda. Me amaba otra vez, aunque fuera por las drogas que me obligaban a tomar diariamente. Mi psicóloga me advirtió, cuando le conté que estábamos saliendo, que no podrías soportar vivir con la responsabilidad de cuidar a una persona enferma por el resto de su vida. Dijo, de forma tan sincera que dolía, que éramos muy jóvenes, que los adolescentes quieren vivir aventuras locas con sus novias, cosa que yo no podía darte. No era así. Era como un recién nacido, inocente y que no sabía de mal, al que debían tratar con extremo cuidado. No era tu responsabilidad hacerte cargo de mí, yo te lo había advertido.

No escuchaste razones. Me amabas. Pensabas que podías rescatarme del pozo sin fondo en el que me veía sumida. Aún estoy en ese pozo, cayendo eternamente. Cuando estaba contigo, cuando estábamos juntos, tú estabas allí, extendiéndome tu mano. Ahora, cuando veo hacia arriba mientras caigo, no hay nada. Nada ni nadie.

Porque se ha ido y ha hecho bien. Él tiene derecho a ser feliz, como todos en el mundo.

Ojalá yo algún día, pueda encontrar la mía.

Nuestros hilos rojos del destino siguen unidos, pero lejos, separados por un amplio trecho, el cual yo nunca podré volver a atravesar.

Lo siento, amor mío.

_—Tsubomi Kido. _


End file.
